


Tattoo Got

by wolfhousebrigade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Punk Erwin, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhousebrigade/pseuds/wolfhousebrigade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw one of those hole in the wall clubs, the kind all the druggies go too. He figured they wouldn't card and slipped on in (he’s already in deep shit, why not have some fun before he goes home).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Got

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea for angsty teen levi and it wouldnt go away do this fell out of my keyboard

The day after he turned eighteen, was the day Levi got a tattoo. A big red dragon, right across his back. He spent twenty hours under the needle. After it was done, he opened his phone to fifty texts from his father, increasingly angry versions of “where are you” and “you’re grounded” and “just wait till you get home, boy”. He stepped out of the old tattoo parlor, a scowl glued to his face. He stopped at a convenience store and bought his first legal pack of smokes.

He saw one of those hole in the wall clubs, the kind all the druggies go too. He figured they wouldn’t card and slipped on in (he’s already in deep shit, why not have some fun before he goes home). Lo and behold, he ordered a beer and was given one without question. He turned to the dance floor which just looked like a wreck of stupidly drunk people. Levi looked up and noticed a catwalk, still full of people, but they appeared much more sober than anyone down here.

He fought his way through the crowds and up the stairs. He avoided the crack heads in the corner and got about half way across the cat walk and settled against the railing. He got bumped from behind a few times, hissing in pain.

He sipped his beer and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag as he looked around. He sees the usual trashy club goers, some poor girl who got dragged along by her friends, some creepy older guy staring at her, and some blond guy who looked like the type who shouldn't be here. He was tall, handsome and was wearing a suit. Well part of one. He was missing the jacket.  He turned and made eye contact with Levi. He jerked his head in the direction of the exit as he passed Levi. Levi shrugged and followed him a bit back. He watched the towering blond head as it left the building.

When Levi finally escaped the crowded room and took a gulp of fresh air, he was handed a helmet. He slid it on and met shocking blue eyes. He had light crinkles on the corners of his eyes, even though he only looked a few years older than Levi.

“I’m Erwin,” his voice was deep and almost musical. He had once of those voices that everyone could hear without trying. The kind you really wanted to listen to.

“Levi,” the short man grumbled back.

The two climbed onto Erwin’s dumb red crotch rocket. In no time they’re pulling into an apartment complex parking lot. It was a quiet walk up to Erwin’s apartment.

“Wanna beer?” Erwin asked.

“Hell yeah,” Levi responded.                                                                                                   

A few beers led to a few kisses which led to a few rounds of sex. “Fantastic, mind blowing, earth shattering sex.”

“That good?” Erwin asked.

“Yeah,” Levi replied as he leaned off the bed searching for his pants. He pulled his cigarettes out and lit one.

“So, what were you doing in a dump like that?” Erwin asked.

“Oh you know, getting wasted, avoiding responsibilities, hating the world, typical teen angst,” Levi muttered.

Erwin laughed. It was a nice sound that Levi wanted to hear for a long time, wanted to grow old with it and its owner. He smiled a little.

“Levi, how old are you?”

“Eighteen as of yesterday,” he looks at the clock. “I should say two days ago. What about you Erwin?”

“Twenty two as of October fourteenth,” he grinned.

Levi peered at the clock again. “I should probably head home,” he sighed.

“Stay the night,” Erwin said softly, grabbing Levi’s arm as he started to get off the bed. Levi smiled and crawled back up into Erwin’s hold. They laid quietly talking for a few hours, until they both fell asleep.

 

Levi woke up to an empty bed and the smell of food. It was comfortable. ‘I could get used to this,’ he thought. He go up and meandered to the kitchen. He sat on a stool at the breakfast bar. Now that he wasn’t drunk, he took in the decor. Simple, gray and white, modern style, over all it looked unlived in.   Erwin looked positively edible in the boxer apron combination he donned. He sat a plate down in front of Levi, fried eggs and bacon.

“I didn’t know what you like, so…”

“Looks good. More food than I’ve eaten in a while,” he mumbled.

Erwin gave him a questioning look as he slid in next to Levi.

“I don’t like spending a whole lot of time with my dad, so I usually eat when he’s not in the main room. Which is rare.”

Erwin nodded. “Hey, Levi?”

Levi braced himself for more personal questions.

“Will you give me that hair cut?” he gestured to the dark hair on Levi’s head.

Levi looked at the mop of blond hair in shock for a moment. “Sure?”

“Thanks.”

“So, what do you do for a living, Erwin?”

“Well, I was an attorney, but I quit.”

Levi gave him a questioning look.

“I wasn’t happy. It’s not what I want to do with my life.”

Levi’s phone started ringing in his pocket. He sighed and pulled it out. “It’s my dad.”

Erwin nodded.

“Hey,” Levi answered.

“Where the fuck have you been?” his father launched into a lecture on the responsibilities of a man.

“I’ll be home soon,” Levi snapped as he hung up. He looked at Erwin, “Can you take me home?”

“Yeah.”

It was about an hour later when they pulled up to Levi’s driveway. He got off and handed the helmet back to Erwin.

“Here’s my number, call me if you need a place to stay,” Erwin handed Levi a piece of paper. “Or if you just want to talk.”

Levi smiled at the series of numbers in his hand, then up at Erwin. He leaned forward and kissed the blond. “I will. I just hope you don’t look like such a dork when I see you next time.”

Erwin smile and leaned forward to kiss Levi again. “LEVI! Get in the house!”

Levi made a face that had Erwin in stitches. They kissed one more time and Levi turned and stalked up the driveway into another lecture. He tried his best to ignore his father as he stomped up the stairs and into the hall bathroom. He dropped his shirt and a whole other lectured and scream match started as he father saw the new tattoo.

Levi started to clean said tattoo, blatantly ignoring the shouting man behind him.

 

A few days later he sent a text to Erwin.

You: the old man finally ran out of steam.

Erwin: haha, sorry you got yelled at. but how come you still have your phone?

You: i bought it myself. he can’t take it.

Erwin: and the tat?

You: he’s pissed as hell

Erwin: sucks

You: nah

Erwin: [sent two picture messages]

Erwin: which jacket?

You: are you at hanji’s thrift?

Erwin: yeah?

You: sorry my friend owns that place, the second one. studs look nice on you.

Erwin: thanks

You: I wanna see you again.

His stomach flips a few times as the message sends.

Erwin: sounds good. when?

You: soon. stay at hanji’s. if they ask, say youre waiting on me.

Erwin: alright.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me about the grammar errors you find


End file.
